Jenna Kirk
Jenna Kirk is a Tribute created by ConspiracyKiller825. Please don't use her without ConspiracyKiller825's permission as she belongs to him. Jenna is one of Conspiracy's "15th Generation" Tributes. Information Name: 'Jenna Kirk '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 '''Height: '''5"7 '''District Partner: 'Mike Desmond - The two are intwined and connected, they must be entered in games together. '''Quote: Personality: History: Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears: Family: Appearance: Eye Colour: '''Mud Brown '''Hair Colour: '''Black '''Weapons: '''Knife, Scythe, Axe '''Reaped/Volunteered: Group Training: Private Training: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Feast Strategy: Games Strategy: Token: Alliance: '''With Mike Desmond, And A Small 4-6 Person Alliance If Requested '''Reasons For Winning: Backstory Ever since birth, Jenna Kirk has been an extremely interesting girl. For starters, she always had a ruthless and competitive nature about every little thing, whether it was a sport or building something, Jenna always had the mindset that she had to be the absolute best at everything. No one could ever stand in her way. There was one trait of Jenna that set her apart from all the other people that found themselves extremely competitive. That was the trait of loneliness. Instead of celebrating victories, she could always be found finding a new attempt of coming out on top again and again. But like anyone else, Jenna had her share of enemies. One of them was the posse of kids that thought they were good enough for the Career alliance had they ever gotten into the Hunger Games. These kids made Jenna laugh because in reality, they weren't all that amazing. So one day, while these kids were training, Jenna watched them closely and their "stupid" strategies. Jenna laughed at how bad these kids were. Reaching for one of her trusty knives, Jenna launched her knife towards one of the boys training and ended up killing the boy. The group started to debate on who killed the boy while Jenna watched the chaos unfold with pleasure before leaving of boredom. Another one of Jenna's enemies was a girl named Winifred. She often attempted to outsmart Jenna in competitions and was jealous of Jenna's success throughout their years and wanted to eliminate Jenna once and for all. So, spotting Jenna walking through an abandoned power station one night, Winifred took the advantage and made her move towards Jenna. But Jenna heard Winifred's footsteps and once Winifred knocked her down, Jenna got back up and tripped Winifred before placing the girl in a chokehold. "Don't say a word or I'll kill you." Jenna spoke harshly to Winifred. Winifred however, struggled and screamed until her body went limp, having died from being in Jenna's chokehold for too long. Smiling, Jenna walked back home and acted like everything was normal so no one could discover exactly who killed Winifred. When Jenna was 16, she was reaped to participate in the Hunger Games. Her parents smiled back at her as Jenna took to the stage. She was bored of terrorizing District 3 and wanted a new challenge. She was definitely about to receive her true test that would decide whether Jenna was worthy to live because of her skills or worthy to die because of killing two innocent people, then running off on them. Category:ConspiracyKiller825 Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 3